


• Episode 9 : The Lighthouse •

by eliottseason



Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [18]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Eliott Season, M/M, Rating has changed, Screenplay/Script Format, for very obvious reasons, in case you haven't noticed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliottseason/pseuds/eliottseason
Summary: Eliott Season, episode 9 (English version).
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELIOTT - Une histoire SKAM FRANCE [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470230
Comments: 35
Kudos: 54





	1. SATURDAY (2:45pm) – Having fun?

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to contact me (in the comment section below, @eliottseason_ on twitter or @alittlefrenchtree on tumblr) if you have any question regarding of the rating change :)

**SATURDAY (2:45pm) – HAVING FUN?**

**SEQUENCE 1 — INT. THRIFT STORE — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS enter the shop. The place is buzzing without being packed, chatting customer roaming around. The walls, hangers and boxes are drowning under piles of clothes, shoes, random accessories. LUCAS takes everything in with doubt painted all over his face, making ELIOTT smile._

**LUCAS**

Are you sure this is a good idea? Everything looks...ugly.

**ELIOTT**

Watch your mouth, Lucas Lallemant.

_(_ _winking his way)_

You'll look hot, trust me.

_ELIOTT takes out his phone and looks at his notes._

**ELIOTT**

Mika's going to lend you his hairspray, you have the shoes already and this white sans collar shirt you refuse to wear no matter how much I beg. You need... beige pants, a vintage purse and some straps. I'll give you the rest.

**LUCAS  
** _(crossing his arms over his chest, his lips smiling in a pout)_

The rest? Why won't you tell me what you have in mind?

**ELIOTT**

Because this is way more fun.

_(he untangles LUCAS' arms himself and kisses the tip of his nose)_

You're losing your touch too; you should've figured it out by now.

_They browse for a while. LUCAS quickly drops the idea of being helpful and decides to pick out the weirdest articles and wave them in front of ELIOTT. The boy busies himself going through a huge box where everything costs 1€, according to its disclaimer. But neither is really focused on the task at hand, the tension crackling in the air around them since they met earlier and growing stronger by the second. They don't even try to fight it or tone it down, no, they keep the spark alive and nurture it with every passing smile, every quiet brush of electric energy coursing between them._

_LUCAS invades ELIOTT's personal space several times, never crossing the public indecency limit and always feigning to be focused on the clothes instead of him. He's so close ELIOTT's five senses are attuned to him, even that sixth he's sure every human being is doted of. Every cell is his body's screaming at him to reach out and touch, to melt against LUCAS' own cells and_ merge _._

_Each time ELIOTT caves and fills the space between them to touch a hand, the base of a neck, lips, whichever inch of naked skin he can feel, smell, taste... LUCAS flies away and disappears, hiding behind a stranger, oblivious to the fact that their very being is making ELIOTT fume._

_He keeps teasing him until ELIOTT catches him and guide them to a secluded corner. His findings lay disregarded at their feet as he slides both hands under LUCAS' clothes, laces them around his neck, brush at his collarbones, the dip of his shoulders. Under his fingertips, the skin is warm. Strands of molten silk bathed in the afternoon sunlight._

**ELIOTT  
** _(raising an eyebrow and smirking)_

Having fun?

_LUCAS raises big blues at him, his lips barely open and his face painting the ever-present expression of the begging innocence that's been ELIOTT's downfall since forever. ELIOTT's breath echoes against LUCAS' lips, painfully close but not meeting._

**ELIOTT  
** _(nodding at the basket at his feet)_

Will you try them on?

_The shadow of a smile tilts the corner of LUCAS' mouth who decides to keep silent._

**ELIOTT**

_Please?_

_LUCAS still doesn't move, waiting, eyes glued to ELIOTT's face._

**ELIOTT  
** _(shaking his head and rolling his eyes)_

You're insufferable.

_He leans down and kisses his lips. He presses for a breath and pulls away._

**LUCAS  
** _(darting out his tongue over his mouth)_

Hum hum. More.

_ELIOTT laughs before leaning in again to kiss him, this time a touch stronger._

_Every time their mouths meet, the taste of their previous kisses, from the very first to the last, and all the ones yet to be shared by all the ELIOTTs and all the LUCAS, in every universe or period of time, erupt on ELIOTT's tongue. It's new, fresh and still it feels like ELIOTT's known the flavor since the beginning of times and before that. Sometime ago LUCAS' taste got buried, hidden from mere mortals in an ancient book, locked away between the pages darkened under the words of a long-forgotten language written in permanent ink, patiently waiting for ELIOTT to speak them into existence again._

_ELIOTT feels LUCAS arc up against him, his body becoming pliant and responsive to any signal ELIOTT sends his way: a teasing tongue, a bite on the lip._

_ELIOTT forces himself to breathe in deeply and takes a step back. LUCAS chases his mouth with a whine, eyes still closed, very nearly succeeding and making ELIOTT lose all his control. Against his will, ELIOTT keeps him at arm’s length. LUCAS opens his eyes._

**ELIOTT**

Stop it before we get arrested. Go try all this on.

**LUCAS**

But don't you want to come and watch?

_ELIOTT can feel LUCAS' hands wander on his scalp and scrap at his neck as he talks. LUCAS' hold against the roots of his hair sends shivers tumbling down his spine and just like that, power is transferred to LUCAS. ELIOTT is at his mercy, a living shell of want, need, lust._

**ELIOTT**

Lucas... Please.

**LUCAS  
** _(looking at ELIOTT with intent before laughing a little)_

Mh... That's what you'll be saying.

_ELIOTT watches him walk away until he drops out of his vision. He slightly knocks his forehead against the nearest wall and lets out a deep sigh, trying to regain some kind of control, his bitten lips stretched into a smile._


	2. SUNDAY (12:59pm) – Parents

**SUNDAY (12:59pm) - PARENTS**

**SEQUENCE 2 — EXT. STREET — DAYTIME**

_When LUCAS arrives in front of the restaurant, he sees ELIOTT's MOTHER already waiting. He hesitates for a moment before walking closer and stopping next to her. Not many words were exchanged the last time they saw each other, LUCAS having gone straight to ELIOTT's room, surrendering to the vital need of being surrounded by everything ELIOTT._

**MOTHER  
** _(hesitance coloring her voice)_

Eliott and his Dad are a bit late, they're... We weren't together this morning.

_They share a moment of uncomfortable silence._

**MOTHER**

Listen, Lucas... I wanted to apologize, again, for what happened. I'm sorry, really. I was worried, I misjudged you. Being with you is good for Eliott. So, thank you for staying, even after everything I said.

_LUCAS stares at her with tight lips. He hesitates, tries to talk._

**LUCAS**

Ma'am, you don't....

**MOTHER  
** _(she interrupts him with a smile)_

None of that please.

**LUCAS**

Sorry. Forgive me also for what I'm about to say but Ma'- but I think you're still wrong, in the way you see him.

**MOTHER**

What do you mean?

**LUCAS  
** _(his voice gets thick with emotion)_

I'm not... I'm not good  _for_ him. I'm not here to be good for him, I'm not his doctor. I'm not here because he needs me, Ma'am, I'm here because I love him. And sometimes, maybe I'm wrong, sometimes I feel like you can't see him as nothing more but a sick patient who needs to be cured. Or a child who can't take care of himself.

_As he gets to the end of his speech, LUCAS' eyes take great interest in his shoes. He meant what he said and doesn't regret his word but he the fear of her reaction builds up inside of him._

**MOTHER  
** _(after a little while)_

I thought I'd said none of that.

_(LUCAS raises questioning eyes at her. She smiles.)_

You called me Madam again.

**LUCAS**

Sorry.

_ELIOTT's mother stares at LUCAS, getting lost in thought._

**MOTHER**

I understand why he loves you so much. And you should stop apologizing you know, especially when you're right.

_She winks at him before her eyes are distracted by something at the end of the street. ELIOTT and his FATHER appear, waving at them._

**SE** **QUENCE** **3 —** **INT. RESTAURANT** **— DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT, his parents and LUCAS sit down at the table in a respectful silence. Their random conversations pick up as time passes but stay quite shallow. When the waiter arrives, ELIOTT and LUCAS take a few minutes to fight about what to order. ELIOTT accepts to pick the chicken kebab with peanut sauce on the sole condition that LUCAS has a taste and gives him one of his crunchy shrimps. ELIOTT’s parents look at the scene with amusement._

_A few minutes later, the food arrives and they all dig in._

**FATHER**

How's senior year treating you, Lucas?

**LUCAS**

Good, I think. I'm not thriving  _everywhere_ but I manage. Thank God I have the music option to keep me afloat just in case.

**MOTHER**

Do you play anything other than piano?

_A beat passes during which ELIOTT drops a half-eaten piece of chicken into his plate to meet his mother's eyes. She shrugs and laughs._

**MOTHER**

The whole family as well as the entire building and probably the neighborhood knows he plays.

**LUCAS**

It's mostly piano. I tried drums for a while but I wasn't any good. Then my father left and I couldn't...anyway, I prefer the piano. Drums weren't really fitting.

**FATHER**

Do you have one at home? A piano I mean?

**LUCAS  
** _(he shakes his head no)_

I play at school whenever I can.

_ELIOTT's parents share a look. His FATHERS nods at his wife, encouraging._

**MOTHER**

You should come and play at home when you want. Maybe I could help... if you’d like?

_LUCAS freezes under the astonishment. He swallows with difficulty, seeking comfort into ELIOTT's shining eyes, who sends him a smile full of sunshine._

**LUCAS  
** _(looking away from ELIOTT to face his MOTHER again)_

Yeah. I mean yes, I'd like that. I first learned how to play with my Mom so...

_(he smiles)_

Thank you.

**ELIOTT**

Thanks Mom.

_A while later during dessert, ELIOTT and LUCAS share a chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream. Some is melting at the corner of LUCAS' mouth so ELIOTT reaches out to gather it with his finger. LUCAS looks at him through his lashes. ELIOTT feels the tip of LUCAS' tongue, cold from the ice scream against the skin of his thumb, the touch narrowing his faculties of awareness. The noise around them dulls into a lulling sound and the edges of his surroundings become blurry. LUCAS is the only thing he can see clearly, every single detail sharp, from his rosy cheeks to the way the pace of his breathing quickens._

_Someone, in some part of the room, clears their throat, making ELIOTT and LUCAS remember they're not alone. As they turn towards ELIOTT's parents, their eyes are glazed and hooded, barely embarrassed._

**FATHER  
** _(with a smile)_

Let's pretend we didn't see anything and change the subject?

_(he faces LUCAS)_

Did you already make your vows on...what's it called again, Parcoursup?

_(a short breath)_

Oh shit, did I really turn into one of those harpies who won't talk about anything but school?

**ELIOTT  
** _(making a ball of his napkin to throw it at his FATHER's face with a mocking smile)_

Yep.

**LUCAS  
** _(shrugging)_

My Dad didn't even bother asking so... It's okay.

_(biting at his lip and sending a hesitant look at ELIOTT)_

I put psychology courses as my first vow.

_(ELIOTT's smile dims and turns into an apprehensive frown)_

I put psychiatry too but I think psychology will be more my thing. I also need to find something that'll let me have a job on the side.

**MOTHER  
** _(visibly impressed)_

That's very mature of you.

**LUCAS**

Well I'd rather focus on my studies but, I don't think I have a choice. I'm going to turn 18 this summer and I'm sure my Dad won't be throwing rent money at me the minute I'm legal. He barely does now and I'm still a minor so...

**FATHER**

Do you know he's legally obligated to take care of you until you're 25?

**LUCAS**

I know but...

_(he toys with a small piece of nut that was on his plate)_

I don't see myself going to court against him. And I don't want to ask him for more money than he already doesn’t want to give me. Not if there's another way.

_(he pinches the nut between his thumb and index)_

I don't want to owe him any more.

_Dust crumbles through his fingertips._

**SEQUENCE 4 — EXT. STREET — DAYTIME**

_The DEMAURYS and LUCAS just left the restaurant and are walking down the street. ELIOTT's parents are deep in a conversation that quickly lost the two youngsters. At LUCAS' side, ELIOTT seems lost in his own mind. He seizes the opportunity to start questioning LUCAS as soon as his parents are far enough._

**ELIOTT**

Are you trying to fix me?

**LUCAS**

Excuse me?

**ELIOTT**

What you said about your plans for next year, was it about me? Are you trying to, like, find a way to cure bipolar disorders?

**LUCAS  
** _(voice light as he takes ELIOTT's hand)_

The world doesn't revolve around you my love.

**ELIOTT**

I mean it, Lucas.

**LUCAS**

So do I. Of course, it's about you but it's not  _just_ about you.

_(his fingers press harder into ELIOTT's palm)_

I started thinking about it when Dad left actually. I didn't want to fix my Mom but if I'd been able to, I don't know, understand what was going on in her mind and find a way to get through to her...

**ELIOTT  
** _(concerned)_

But you two are doing better, right?

**LUCAS**

We are, but there's more. There's  _me_ too.

**ELIOTT  
** _(frowning)_

But there's nothing wrong with you.

**LUCAS**

I know, I meant all the other Lucas? I'd like to be someone who can help them figure out their lives, be okay with it and give them the tools they'll need out there to face whatever gets thrown at them because of who they are.

_(he sighs)_

Did you know the suicide rate is way higher within the community than in the straight's? Sometimes I wonder if... You know.

_ELIOTT drops LUCAS' hand to circle his shoulders with an arm and bury his face in his hair before taking a deep breath, letting the soothing smell invade his senses._

**ELIOTT**

Why is that we always end up talking about suicide?

**LUCAS  
** _(dark humor coloring his voice)_

I'm pretty sure it's the first step to being healthy.

_ELIOTT kisses his temple and rubs his nose against LUCAS' skin._

**ELIOTT**

I'm so proud of you.


	3. TUESDAY (12:08pm) – Sober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : mentions of addiction and overdose.

**TUESDAY (12:08pm) - SOBER**

**SEQUENCE 5 — EXT. STREET/NIC’TRUCK — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT and LUCAS arrive at Nic'Truck with ARTHUR trailing behind them, looking like life has deserted his body. NIC leaves the counter and exits the truck._

**NIC**

Lucas!

_ELIOTT watches as NIC engulfs LUCAS in a hug with a playful smile. LUCAS laughs, a little shy, but ELIOTT knows he's flattered._

**ELIOTT  
** _(pouting at NIC)_

You look happier to see him than me.

**NIC**

What do you want me to say? Lucas is much cuter than you.

**ELIOTT**

I'll have to agree on that one.

_NIC clears a table next to them while ELIOTT, LUCAS and ARTHUR settle at another. NIC comes back with a notepad._

**NIC**

Are you ready to order?

_ELIOTT turns to LUCAS before they start what looks like heavy negotiations about what to eat, trading sweet potato fries for onion rings, hesitating on which sauce to mix with all that._

**NIC  
** _(focusing on ARTHUR)_

These two idiots are going to take forever, do you know what you'd like...?

**ARTHUR**

Arthur.

_(he shakes his head no)_

Nothing, thanks.

**NIC  
** _(surprised)_

Nothing at all? Don't take this the wrong way but you look like you could do with something in you.

_(barely letting ELIOTT and LUCAS react and threatening them with a pen)_

You two be quiet.

**ARTHUR**

Unless it's free I can't order anything, so, nothing. Thanks.

_ELIOTT and LUCAS focus on NIC and ARTHR, noticing the heavy atmosphere. ELIOTT meets NIC's gaze, then LUCAS' who switches to ARTHUR. LUCAS doesn't want to answer for his friend. Silence stretches on._

**ARTHUR  
** _(exasperated)_

My Dad cut me off so I have no cash and I'm pretty much forbidden from leaving the school if I don't have a fucking babysitter with me, happy?

**NIC**

Must have been a hell of a mess, hope it was worth it.

**ARTHUR**

Oh yeah, overdosing was so much fun. 10 out of 10, would recommend.

_NIC's face twitches with surprise before growing a bit somber._

**NIC  
** _(under his breath)_

Of all the shitty things to say...

_(he ponders his thoughts for a while before making a decision)_

You still need to be fed though right?

**ARTHUR  
** _(getting defensive)_

I'm no charity case, thank you very much.

**NIC**

Not really my style. No, you can work for it.

_(he shrugs)_

If you're interested in eating something today that is.

_ARTHUR stares at him._

**NIC  
** _(he tilts his chin at a woman, busying herself behind the truck)_

Go talk to Jo. She'll tell you what to do.

_ARTHUR gets up with close to no enthusiasm. As he walks over to her, NIC crosses eyes with Jo, letting the words flow between then. Their silent discussion ends on a nod while NIC plops down on ARTHUR's chair._

_A beat of silence._

**ELIOTT**

What's the deal?

**NIC**

Jo's been sober for five years, it'll do him some good to talk about it. She's great with people.

How are the two of you holding up?

**ELIOTT and LUCAS  
** _(together)_

What?

**NIC**

With the fact that your friend overdosed, and is an addict?

**LUCAS**

Dunno. We're just trying to be there for him and to understand why he...

**NIC  
** _(not letting him finish)_

Don't.

**ELIOTT**

Don't what?

**NIC**

Be there for him as much as you can but the why doesn't matter to you guys. You're going to drive yourselves crazy trying to figure out something that might not even exist, not in the way you want it to at least.

**ELIOTT**

So there is nothing we can do? At all?

**NIC  
** _(he shakes his head no)_

The path on becoming sober is one he has to walk alone. Nobody can force him to take it, not even his parents no matter what his Dad seems to think. Just try not to give up on him, he's going to do it all by himself. Don't give up on him unless it's the only way left not to give up on yourselves okay? And please don't feel bad if it comes to this, it won't be your fault.

_The following silence weighs on them all. ELIOTT's hand finds LUCAS' under the table, not really sure who reached out first. LUCAS decides to focus on NIC._

**LUCAS**

You know a lot about this.

**NIC  
** _(smiling at the meaning behind LUCAS' words)_

My brother. That's actually how I met Jo; he was her sponsor. Still his. Anyway.

**ELIOTT  
** _(soft)_

Is he okay now?

**NIC  
** _(getting up with his notepad in hand)_

Oh yeah, kicking my ass more than ever so maybe even a bit too okay.

_(laughing)_

Have you made your minds up or do I have to rethink my entire menu for your pretty mugs?


	4. WEDNESDAY (1:05pm) – Every fucking straight people

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW : homophobia

**WEDNESDAY (1:05pm) – EVERY FUCKING STRAIGHT PEOPLE**

**SEQUENCE 6 — EXT. SCHOOL GATES — DAYTIME**

_ELIOTT arrives at the school main gates. Classes just ended and people are starting to come out of the building. ELIOTT can see YANN getting out with someone he doesn't know. YANN stops in front of him to half hug/half high-five him and keeps walking before being stopped by a guy barely older than a high schooler._

**TOM***

Yann my man! I was hoping I'd ran into you! When these two losers

_(nodding at the two boys on his left that ELIOTT immediately recognizes as the ones messing with LUCAS a few weeks ago)_

told me they'd ended up in this filthy rich school, I remembered it was your school too. How've you been?

_From where he stands, ELIOTT can feel YANN's discomfort. He looks friendly but distant, apprehensive. ELIOTT doesn't have much time to wonder about the status of their relationship before his arms are suddenly full of LUCAS' warmth. In his haste, LUCAS catches his lips between his and tugs at his bottom one, biting a little and eliciting a laugh from them both. The light in LUCAS' eyes blinds everything within ELIOTT's perception range for a second or two._

**TOM  
** _(voice louder than the noise around them)_

Fuck me, it's Lucas!

_(he halts as he takes in ELIOTT and their position)_

So you really  _are_ fucking gay!?

_(raising his voice even higher)_

You're telling me you finally understood that you like cock? Well I never!

_The atmosphere shifts under the weight of his words. The chattering around them stops and people's attention turn to them. LUCAS freezes against ELIOTT. The way he tenses stops ELIOTT from letting his own anger spill out. He focuses on LUCAS instead. YANN's the fastest to react, placing his body between LUCAS and TOM and facing him close._

**YANN  
** _(voice low and threatening)_

What the hell did you just say? You know what, just shut the fuck up.

**TOM  
** _(placating him in defense)_

Oh, touchy aren't we Cazas? What, did he suck yours too? Was it so good you're fucking gay now too?

**SENIOR STUDENT  
** _(cackling)_

They  _have_ been spending so much time together...

**TOM**

When we were younger Lucas was always so happy to hang out with me and Yann. From what I've seen just now, apparently tough guys are really doing it for h...

_YANN yanks him hard by the collar, not letting him go on. The noise around them picks up again, everyone's trying to meddle and have a look, making their ears ring. TOM's two friends make YANN back off but his eyes leave no doubt he has no intention of backing down. It's LUCAS, having escaped from ELIOTT's arms, who calms him down with a hand on his shoulder._

**LUCAS**

Forget it man, they're not worth it. I get it really, must have been so long since they got laid, I almost want to help them out. Too bad I'm not into their assholes.

**SENIOR STUDENT**

Who're you calling an asshole, sucker?

_ELIOTT's at his side before the boy has even lifted a hand towards LUCAS. Something foreign is painted on his face, neither dark nor threatening, but older. More mature. Impressive, in a way. A beat goes on while everyone stares at each other, broken by a voice behind them. It's the teacher ELIOTT ran into the last time he stopped by to pick up LUCAS._

**TEACHER**

I've had the absolute pleasure of hearing the last part of your endearing conversation and one doesn't need to be a genius to figure out the rest.

_(she motions to a supervisor)_

Can you please walk these two

_(showing her the two students next to TOM)_

to my office and make sure they wait for me, as for you

_(she turns around to face TOM)_

you're kindly invited to leave this school immediately.

**TOM**

If you think I'm going to listen to some...

**TEACHER**

Maybe I should call the police so we can have a chat about trespassing?

**TOM**

Alright, I'll go. No need to get all worked up.

_TOM walks away rapidly and the TEACHER turns to LUCAS and ELIOTT._

**TEACHER**

I guess this isn't the first time something happened, why didn't you talk to the adults around you?

**LUCAS**

You seem really cool Ma'am but, I'm sorry, there's no way to know how someone's going to react. There were "adults" around me here, as you say, who treated me differently when they found out I was gay or when they saw me with my boyfriend. They never were too obvious about it but I could tell. I agree this needs to be reported but if all I get in response is that I'm making things up or blowing them out of proportion because I'm too sensitive or that I could make my life easier by not holding my boyfriend's hand in public when every fucking straight student around here spends their time sucking faces with no one batting an eye... It's just a lost cause, you know?

**TEACHER**

I get it. I'll talk to Principal Valez, we can't let this kind of behavior spread to the whole school.

**LUCAS**

Thank you Ma'am. I,  ** _we_ ** appreciate it.

_She smiles at them before turning around and entering the school._

_***[TOM's the fucking asshole who Yann (and Lucas) used to hang out with during season 1. He's also the fucking asshole who'd make homophobic jokes, making YANN laugh like the dumbo dumb dumb he was]** _


	5. Friday (8:30pm) – Crossover

**FRIDAY (8:30pm) - CROSSOVER**

**SEQUENCE 7 — INT. GYM/HIGHSCHOOL — NIGHTTIME**

_All the students are gathered inside the school's gym, though tonight it looks like anything but. Walls are crumbling under balloons and themed decorations having brought the place back to the 90s. The doors are open, leaving the outside free for everyone to see. Littered with multicolor fairy lights Daphné hung herself, it looks like a movie set. She's dressed as Jessie from POKEMON and is hanging out by the DJ set with BASILE (respectively dressed as MEOWTH) and PRINCIPAL VALEZ, along with other teachers._

_ELIOTT and LUCAS have just arrived. They spot at the other end of the room YANN, dressed as a Jedi Master, CHLOE who looks like Victoria Beckham back in the Spice Girls days, IMANE who could double Michael Jackson in his Black or White video and MANON who, while ELIOTT and LUCAS make their way to them, explains she's dressed as Simone Veil in March 1993 when she was still a Minister._

**YANN**

Bro I don't want to hurt your feelings but I think you got your decades wrong...

**LUCAS  
** _(teasing)_

And how many Jedis did you see walking down the street in the 90s?

**YANN  
** _(feigning hurt)_

The Phantom Menace was released in 1999!

**LUCAS**

And Titanic in 1997.

**CHLOÉ  
** _(suddenly very agitated)_

OH MY GOD Jack Dawson!

_LUCAS sweeps a dyed blond strand of hair back and wiggles the drawing folder under his armpit. The body drawn on the page is faceless, but the naked silhouette looks a lot like ELIOTT._ _Noticing, the group erupts in laughter._

**CHLOÉ  
** _(turning to ELIOTT)_

And you're so Neo!

_ELIOTT takes off his black glasses and brushes a hand through his combed hair, all waxed up and wet to darken it and smiles at her, very pleased with himself._

**CHLOÉ**

I thought our costumes were great but yours are a-mazing! And kinda hot. Jack and Neo... they'd make a hell of a couple.

_(sputtering as if she'd just revealed a shameful secret)_

Onscreen of course! Like, like a crossover thing.

_She lets out a nervous laugh but it's covered by DAPHNE's voice coming from the speakers around the room, efficiently muting the music too._

**DAPHNÉ**

Good evening and thank you all for coming. Over the last few weeks I've discussed with some of you as well as Principal Valez to figure out which cause to support through this event. Listening to all of you, getting to hear about your stories, we realized we were wrong. You're all interested in different things and that's what makes being together great, right? How could we choose a single one? Then I realized the answer was right in front of me. 

Freedom of choice, that's the cause we need to support.

_As she stops, ELIOTT can't help but stare at her with curious eyes._ _He thinks about the first time he ever saw her, the tremors in her voice as she was introducing the common room. The girl standing in front of everyone now is a far cry from her._ _More mature, more confident._

**DAPHNÉ (CONT’D)**

Tonight, you can support our cause however you want to. Buy a drink, ask the DJ to play your guilty pleasure song, play games, send a love letter to your crush... Donations are free. You give what you want, and every time you do, you chose _who_ benefits from it. There's a long list of charities dealing with cyber harassment, bullying, LGBTQI+ discriminations, mental health prevention, racism, healthcare research, education, handicap, violence, animal protection and many others I'm forgetting, here in France and all over the world. You can donate to one or more, to all of them and even add some charities of your choosing if you want to. And if can't or won't donate there's a mural at the back of the room where you can write down where you're going to invest the money not donated tonight. Whether you want to save up to make your dreams come true or just get some food after the party, it doesn't matter. The only thing you have to focus is that it's your choice, here or anywhere, it's always up to _you_.

_Her speech is acclaimed by the crowd and to no one's surprise, BASILE's voice can be heard the loudest above the others. DAPHNE gives the microphone to Principal VALEZ and steps aside._

**PRINCIPAL VALEZ  
** _(to DAPHNÉ)_

Thank you, Miss Lecomte, for this speech as well as your dedication that gave birth to this event.

_(facing the crowd)_

Don't worry I won't keep you all from being your young teenage selves. I just wanted to let you know there are going to be some changes at this school. We have been keeping our eyes closed about certain behaviors, and I am deeply sorry about that. Rest assured they will no longer be ignored within our walls. Starting Monday morning, any student showing any hint of discrimination towards _anyone_ will be sanctioned. I can only advise you to be respectful to the people around you if you want to keep studying here. Enjoy tonight, thank you.

_Principal VALEZ hands the microphone back to the DJ who immediately turns the volume up, music blasting from the speakers again under the cheers of the crowd, running to the dancefloor._


	6. Friday (10:22pm) – Mating Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've already read the previous clip (shared at 8:30pm) :)

**FRIDAY (10:22pm) – MATING DANCE**

**SEQUENCE 8 — INT. GYM/HIGHSCHOOL — NIGHTTIME**

_The world around ELIOTT is hot and sweaty: the beat of the music, the sticky air in the room clawing at his skin, the bumping bodies in the crowd dancing for hours now._

_YANN, CHLOE and the others are long gone but ELIOTT and LUCAS didn't really notice, too busy dancing solely with each other, bringing their overheated bodies closer with each song._

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKsfqnWV3n0 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aKsfqnWV3n0)

_The music changes again and their bodies keep moving, filled with tension. LUCAS plasters himself to ELIOTT who can feel it deep in his bones. The palm pressing on his back, skin on skin, eager and wanting, bringing their hips ever closer. LUCAS' other hand goes for the complete opposite of its twin. It brushes against ELIOTT's cheek, lets a fingertip run over his cheekbone, the ghost of his jaw, the corner of his mouth. LUCAS' finger slides on ELIOTT's bottom lip and he forces them open with his knuckle. From the way LUCAS' eyes darken, ELIOTT can tell he's affected by the way his own breath hits him back. Before ELIOTT has the time to lean down, LUCAS catches his chin between his thumb and his index to prevent him from getting closer._

**LUCAS**

Our mission, should we choose to accept it, is not to kiss each other on the mouth. First one to fail can ask for whatever he wants.

_(raising a suggestive brow)_

You in?

**ELIOTT  
** _(amused)_

Anywhere but the mouth you said? 

**LUCAS**

Mmh mmh.

**ELIOTT**

You're so going to lose.

_ELIOTT's hands let go of LUCAS' hips to crawl back up his chest, tugging at the straps before sliding underneath the open collar of his shirt. He gets distracted by the dip of his collarbones until all his nerve endings tingle with arousal. He leans in this time, not letting his gaze waver from LUCAS'. He stops a breath away from his lips and smile, picture perfect of innocence, before changing courses and opting for his neck, pressing on his pulse point. He can taste LUCAS' heartbeat against his open mouth and to ELIOTT, it's almost like he's kissing LUCAS' heart itself. The thought makes his mind swirl, delirious. Mapping out his carotid with the tip of his tongue, ELIOTT feels LUCAS' hold on him tighten on his back without the boy's consent, erratic and urgent. His fingers dip under the fabric of his shirt, making him jolt. A spark of concern tries to tell his brain to tone it down. ELIOTT ignores it._

_ELIOTT buries his smile in LUCAS' skin and sucks at the patch where his neck meets his shoulder, tasting the offering until he hears a strangled moan. Laughing so low no one would catch it; he bites at the flesh without teeth and looks up. The moment is suspended, neither knows who's closer to surrendering. ELIOTT thought he had it sealed but he almost caves under LUCAS’ naked expression. His bottom lip is bright red, the imprints of his teeth still visible in its center. His eyes though, his eyes almost bring ELIOTT to his knees, pitch black from the shameless desire coursing through him._ Everyone can see us, _ELIOTT suddenly thinks_. Everyone knows.

_He links his arms around LUCAS' neck and touches his forehead to his. He's this close to admitting defeat and LUCAS knows it perfectly._

**LUCAS  
** _(whispering against his lips)_

What are you waiting for exactly?

**YANN  
** _(shouting over the music somewhere on ELIOTT's left)_

LUCAS! ELIOTT!

_(none of them react)_

You guys suck! Why d'you have to make me do this?

_ELIOTT and LUCAS finally turn their heads towards YANN who flinches when their blazing eyes target him._

**YANN**

Fuck me, I'm going to need therapy forever.

_(the fastest he can so he can get out of there)_

For your information I hate you both very much and you certainly don't deserve me saving your asses but Valez is one tongue away from putting an end to your little show.

**LUCAS**

What show?

**YANN**

The mating dance that had every perv and hormonal teenager in the room drooling for the past ten minutes?

_YANN rolls his eyes in front of LUCAS' confused expression._

**YANN**

Dude you had both hands in his pants and you were three thrusts away to ending up in at least four categories on Pornhub.

**LUCAS**

Oh.

**YANN**

Yeah oh. So you either refrain from making another mural or you take this porn shoot elsewhere.

_The look ELIOTT and LUCAS share leaves no room for interpretation._

**YANN  
** _(trying to contain his smile)_

Yeah, 's what I thought.

_Without answering YANN, LUCAS takes ELIOTT's hand and rushes them both outside of the school._


	7. FRIDAY (11:16pm) – At wits’ end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you've already read the two previous clips (shared today) :)

**FRIDAY (11:16pm) – AT WITS' END**

**SEQUENCE 9 — INT. FLATSHARE DOORWAY — NIGHTTIME**

_ELIOTT can't recall when they closed the door but it'd seem either he or LUCAS did since he's now being backed up against it. The fact that he can't remember loses all sense of importance when LUCAS, greedy and impatient, claws at his jacket and the rest of his clothes at the same time._

**LUCAS  
** _(frustrated)_

Why are you still wearing so many clothes?

_Their coats are barely on the floor when LUCAS brings his attention to ELIOTT's pants. ELIOTT's chest heaves with anticipation, goosebumps tingling his body._

**LUCAS  
** _(with a smile, LUCAS' nails graze at the skin of ELIOTT's stomach)_

Not on the mouth so I won't lose, but anywhere else works for you, right?

**ELIOTT**

Lucas...

**LUCAS  
** _(smile growing)_

Yeah? Tell me what you need me to do, I'm all ears.

_LUCAS' hand continues to trail down, still not low enough and way too slow for ELIOTT's taste. His mouth waters as arousal floods him whole._

**ELIOTT**

Please.

_A spark ignites in LUCAS' eyes. The light dancing in his orbs as he stares at ELIOTT like he holds all the wonders and secrets of the universe shatters him from the inside out for a breathtaking second._

_No light has ever saved anyone, no lighthouse has ever rescued a sailor from the storm. Sailors save themselves; they don't give up on their ship. They fight the raging sea and the devastating wings of the wind to make it out safe on the other side._

_The spark hidden inside the blue rings of LUCAS' eyes is ELIOTT's lighthouse, powerful and safe, lifting him when at wits’ end, bringing him peace._

_They both stay silent and still, watching the sacred moment fly away from their hold._

**ELIOTT  
** _(hoarse and teasing at the same time)_

Please?

**LUCAS**

I want you _so_ _much_.

_LUCAS is one knee down when a moving shadow draws ELIOTT's attention from him._

**ELIOTT  
** _(halfway between dread and panic)_

Mika?!

_LUCAS almost trips as he whips around and tries to get up at the same time. He stands between MIKA and ELIOTT as if his boyfriend was naked._

**LUCAS**

Fuck, Mika! Since when have you been watching?

**MIKA**

Long enough to have thoughts that make me want to bleach my brain but... you're kind of hot Lucas.

**LUCAS**

Mika!!!

_LUCAS throws the first thing he can put his hand on his way, which happens to be a forgotten beanie on a table nearby. MIKA ducks away and disappears, his laugh echoing against the walls._

**SEQUENCE 10 — LUCAS' ROOM / FLAT — NIGHTTIME**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7lHdbL--Ls ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7lHdbL--Ls)

_ELIOTT shuts the door behind him. LUCAS sits on the bed, unable to calm down. He puts two fingers to his pulse._

**LUCAS**

Can you check my heartbeat? I think I have PTSD. There's no way I can forget about Mika spy...

_ELIOTT looks at him without talking, smiling. He takes his shirt off and sends it flying somewhere in the room. LUCAS' words die on his lips before it reaches the floor._

**ELIOTT**

D'you want me to help you forget then?

_ELIOTT walks over to LUCAS, his unbuttoned pants slipping lower and lower on his hips, revealing more and more of his golden skin._

**ELIOTT  
** _(with innocent eyes and a smile pointed at LUCAS)_

Say please?

_ELIOTT feels LUCAS' eyes brush against his curves, burning as they reach his groin. The molten lava exuding from LUCAS scorches him in the most delicious way. He lets his pants pool at his feet, takes his boxers off and climbs into LUCAS' lap._

**ELIOTT**

So, are you starting to forget yet?

**LUCAS  
** _(hypnotized by all the naked skin his vision is saturated with)_

Mmh… I think so?

_ELIOTT's body shakes with silent laughter. He absolutely lives for the effect he has on LUCAS, for the way he can make LUCAS' mind overload with a single look. He thrives on this, the power he holds the moment he takes his clothes off and bares himself to LUCAS, body, mind and soul, naked and vulnerable, protected and sheltered._

**ELIOTT  
** _(licking his lips with the tip of his tongue, eyes fixated on LUCAS')_

What do you think about a truce?

_The words are barely out of his mouth that LUCAS' molds them together, needy and starving. His demanding tongue bumps against his. LUCAS's thumbs bruise his thighs as ELIOTT's hands grab his hair. He tugs a little to deepen their kiss at the exact same time he can feel his skin breaking under LUCAS' fingernail, making him twitch. The change of angle resonates from one body to the other, the rush of pleasure echoing against their skin. Their lips hold their satisfied moans prisoner in their own mouths, letting the sounds only come alive onto each other's tongue._

**ELIOTT**

You're wearing too many clothes.

**LUCAS**

You think?

_They struggle for a while, a mess of limbs and fabric, adamant not to let too much space between them and not at all helped by the consuming need to devour each other's lips at all times. They manage to catch their breaths when ELIOTT finally settles in his previous position._

**LUCAS  
** _(tracing the lines of ELIOTT's chest tattoo)_

Show me?

_ELIOTT locks his feet behind LUCAS' back and tests out his mobility by weighing on LUCAS' shoulders. He squints, unconvinced. He moves around and end up on his knees before trying again, a victorious smile erupting on his lips. Satisfied, he brings LUCAS' hand to his mouth, closing it into a fist safe from his index and middle finger. He guides the two digits into his mouth, making LUCAS' eyes darken under its warmth, turning pitch black as his fingers meet ELIOTT's tongue and graze his bottom lip as he slides them out. ELIOTT repeats the gesture once, twice, before placing LUCAS' hand low on his body and answering:_

**ELIOTT**

Like this.

_Very little things are spoken afterwards if only the litany of their names, whispered, sighed, chanted over and over again until they lose all sense of words, of their own language and all that remains is the essence of their beings throughout every universe. Eliott. Lucas. Eliott. Lucas. Lucas. LucasEliott. EliottLucas. Ellucas._

_In the merging of letters, of their minds and bodies, something dawns. Something so clear that the moment it comes to his mind, ELIOTT can sense it reflecting everywhere his eyes settle. In the way their breaths mingle and their gazes lock, in the ever so gentle sway of their bodies to the very rotation of the world itself, in the mist created by the movements of their brushing skin._ _Around them, inside of them._

_Harmony._

**Author's Note:**

> Eliott : @srodul.v on instagram.  
> Lucas : @luca.lallemant on instagram.  
> Translation and updates : @eliottseason_ on twitter.


End file.
